Why dad, Why
by Ameranth
Summary: Ulrich's dad is a nut job and Ulrich is done hiding the pain... will it help him or hurt him? U Y. hope you enjoy.
1. The Story

**Hi people still not a vet of fanfic so be nice. Thanks people.**

"No" Ulrich screamed "No" No" No" he saw a large hand come down on his face. He gasped for air. "No" is all he could whisper.

He woke up in a cold sweat with Odd standing over him. "You okay man" he asked Ulrich with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I am… I just ummmm never mind" "Fine man you know you can be the most confusing person in the world, right?"

After they got ready he looked out the window and saw Yumi walking into the school. "She's early" he thought to himself. They made their way down to the cafeteria and sat down with their friends. "HI" yelled Aelita with a large smile on her face. "Hey everyone" Odd said. Ulrich just went and sat down with Yumi while Odd left to get food. "Hi Yumi" he said. "You look kind of freaked out" she said jokingly with a small smile. "I am Yumi" Ulrich said looking at her… "Can we talk alone?" he asked. "Yes, of course" she said as they left the room.

"What's going on with you lately Ulrich?" she asked looking sad and concerned. "I'm starting to dream about my dad again" said Ulrich, "You don't know what he did to me and my sister… he likes to target me because I'm defiant but it al hurts." He said looking like he was about to cry. "What did he do to you?" asked Yumi putting and arm around him. "Its not just abuse like most people think. You don't need to hear it but I need to tell you." He said "Well I've been trying to get it out of you for awhile" she said with a smirk but just then the bell rang and they had to get up from the grass. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and kissed her on the cheek and walked away leaving her confused.

**During Lunch**

"Ulrich, can we talk now?" she asked him wanting to hear his story. "Yeah, why not" he said looking up at her.

They got to the park and looked at each other. "Well?" she said as he just kept staring straight ahead. She leaned in closer to him and started rubbing his back coaxing a smile from him. "When I was around 11 or so I saw him hit my mom and break her nose so I got in his way and he just left. I got my mom and sister out of the house in time but I went back in to get the revolver he was standing there with it in his hand with a psychotic look on his face he said I was going to die as he cocked it and then he just hit me with it. I woke up in the street with my sister crying, I asked her what was wrong and all she did was point. I looked over at what it was and saw my mom with bleeding hole in her head and a terrified look on her face." Yumi just stared at him. He had tears running down his face… "He told my sister I could be alive if no else knew about it and he could come and go whenever, I haven't cried since I saw my mom dead but I couldn't hold it in any longer." He said whipping away the tears.

**After Classes (Fri Night)**

**I'm a jerk I know… but I need help if you want to read more…how do I add chapters?**


	2. The House

Sorry it took so long… anyway here it is the next chapter

**Sorry it took so long… anyway here it is the next chapter. Sorry that the last one was so pathetic and short and stuff like that so hope you like this one.**

Ulrich and Yumi were walking to her house so Ulrich would be able to vent some more. They had decided to go to the gym so he could spar with her and let some energy out.

As they turned the last corner before her house Ulrich noticed a man in an overcoat, ball cap and sunglasses standing opposite him. He looked to see if he could get a better glimpse of the man before a bus drove in his line of sight, when the bus passed the man was gone.

Yumi called to him to catch up and to come inside. "Hi mom!" Yumi said throwing her arms around her… Yumi's parents had gotten a divorce about 6 months earlier and her dad just left them with half the money and moved to Japan. "Hi honey" her mom said looking at Ulrich with a concerned look on her face. "Hello Mrs. Ishyama" Ulrich said noticing her expression and becoming uncomfortable. "Mom I was wondering if Ulrich could stay here tonight?" Yumi said looking up at her mom with big puppy dog eyes. "Well…" her mom started but was distracted by the way Ulrich looked… all pale, puffy eyed and hopeful that he could. "Yes he can" Yumi's mom said as Yumi hugged her.

At around 5:30 Yumi's mom came up to Yumi's room. "Yumi I need you to do two things for me…first turn down the music and second pick up Hiroki from his friend's house at 7:00, okay?" her mom said as she turned out the door. "Okay" Yumi said sighing "It has been 6 months and she is already dating" Yumi said looking at Ulrich making him laugh.

Ulrich went downstairs to get some potato chips for them and saw a ball cap that had "DIE!" in German laying on the counter. His blood ran cold and he started saying "No" under his breath in German and heard a whisper coming from behind him saying "Yes". He turned to face the voice and saw his father standing in his path. "Fuck kid, you don't seem to get it do you? I told you no one else can know about what happened… why you would take advantage of my kindness and tell that Emo slut about what happened is dumbfounding." Ulrich looked at him for a moment and just shut his eyes. "Oh I know what you are doing… you thought that this is a bad dream and you can make it go away but you can't, can you?" his father said with a sinister look on his face. "No" Ulrich said then a strong bold fist came crashing into his stomach. Ulrich fell over on the ground wheezing and gasping for air. Then both of them heard Yumi come down the stairs and stare. "Burk?" Yumi asked as she looked at the two. "Hi Yumi your mother wanted me to come by and check on you but she didn't tell me he was here so I got startled and hit him…I'm sorry Yumi." He said with an innocent smile on his face. "It's okay I guess but we're fine" Yumi said looking confused. "Yumi, your friend and I need to talk for a moment" he said looking a bit more serious. "Okay… come back upstairs later Ulrich" she said going back to her room.

"If you tell her who I am or anyone for that matter I will kill her and her family in front of you and then beat you to death. Am I clear?" he said to Ulrich as he laid on the ground trying to process what had just happened. "Yes sir" Ulrich said getting up. His father reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to Ulrich. "Now you stupid little fucker I know everything you do so if you look at that before next Friday I will make it more sick and twisted than just death" he said walking out of the house.

"So I guess you don't like my mom's boyfriend" Yumi said looking at Ulrich.

**Sorry Guys I'm sleepy so I'll need to finish some other time.**


	3. Tears

Hi I'm back… hope you liked the last one

**Hi I'm back… hope you liked the last one. I need some more help, how do you keep a story from going stale?**

"Your mom's boyfriend!" Ulrich yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, my mom's boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked looking at him with a scared look on her face. "I'm sorry he hit you but that's the way he is" she said looking more comfortable because Ulrich had sit down and let it all out on his own thigh.

"Look Yumi I'm sorry, I just know him and I think he knew I was here and…" but he was cut off by Yumi. "It's okay Ulrich…" she smiled at him "Can you walk cuse you got hit pretty hard and you could stay here while I go to get Hiroki" she said noticing that he was laying down on the floor while she was talking. "No I'll go" he said getting up looking at her with a pained expression on his face.

When they were walking to get Hiroki Yumi looked over to notice that Ulrich wasn't there.

"Do you really think I'm fucking def boy?" Burk whispered to Ulrich after yanking him into a dark ally. "No" Ulrich said trembling after Burk hit him in the face. "Listen that slut's mom is asking where I am so I have to go but if I hear anything else about this then I'm going to fuck you up" he said walking down the ally into the dark. Ulrich just heard laughing after Burk had gotten out of sight.

After Yumi got Hiroki

Yumi walked in and saw Ulrich sitting on the door step with tears rolling down his face and a piece of paper lying at his feet.

"Ulrich… what's wrong?" Yumi asked as she picked up the piece of paper.

She walked over to Hiroki and asked him kindly to go up to his room and go to bed. Then she walked over to Ulrich sat down next to him and began to cry with him before pulling him into a sweet long hug.

**Sorry I know it's short but oh well… pleas R&R and keep the story going. If you have any ideas I'm open so lay 'em on me**


	4. Building Hate

Hey guys… I got some help on this one so get ready

**Hey guys… I got some help on this one so get ready!! I need some more ideas by the way.**

Yumi pulled away from Ulrich and looked at the note at Ulrich's feet.

"I'm sorry Ulrich" Yumi said putting her arm over his shoulders. "It was going to happen eventually… I just didn't think he'd kill my dog over it to" Ulrich said choking up again. "Come inside Ulrich you need to get some help with this stuff" she said looking at him caringly. "I'll be back in twenty okay?" he asked already in the street.

**A few min. after he left**

Ulrich felt rage building in his heart as he walkedacross the park to get to the Church. He opened the door to an empty church hall as a priest approached him. "Father may I confess my sins?" "Yes of course" the priest said looking confused.

"Father… I have sinned badly in the past few months" Ulrich said in deep thought. "You may tell me what you have done… God will forgive you" the priest said in a good German accent. "In May I started to drink hard liquor and smoking some weed here and there and I feel like I'm falling behind the rest of the kids because I can't stop." Ulrich said pausing. "Tell me more my son" said the Priest sounding concerned "I have also lied to my father and have crossed him many times… along with my friends." Ulrich said sounding like he was going to cry. "I know you have boy… I told you I know everything you do… I warned you not to let her know anything else about us… now you killed her." his father said from the other side of the confession booth. Ulrich Burst from the confession booth sprinting for the door. A gun shot rang out behind him missing his head. Another Priest got in the way and yelled to Ulrich's Father "Leave the boy alone!" before Burk put a round in the Priest's heart. That bought Ulrich enough time to get out.

**Yumi's House**

"Yumi, Hiroki, Miss. Ishiama! We need to leave NOW!" Ulrich yelled at the top of his lungs the minuet he burst in the door. Yumi came down the stairs with her mom and Hiroki "Ulrich, why on earth would we leave at 9:00 pm?" Yumi's mom asked looking tired.

"Surprise baby!" Burk said walking in the front door with a box of chocolates and a dozen red roses. "I thought id drop by to apologies for being late for our date and for hitting Ulrich here" he said as he rubbed Ulrich's hair. Ulrich immediately recoiled when this happened. "How do you know his name?" Yumi's mom asked looking confused. "Well… I did hit him so after that we got ourselves on the same page…he-he"

As the night went on all the rest of them went to bed except Ulrich and Burk. "Okay boy ha-ha I'm going into that whore's room to kill her tonight unless you are in there… I don't want a witness. But now I'm going to sleep with her mom ha-ha… sleep with one eye open." He said as he went into Miss Ishiama's room.

Ulrich walked down the hall with a nervous sweat… not because of Burk but because of Yumi. He walked in the door silently and got over to the bed before Yumi looked up from her book and almost jumped out of her skin. "Sa-ha" Ulrich chuckled "I move silently I know" he said smirking. "I hate it when you do this kind of stuff" she said "So did Burk help at all, he felt really bad about hitting you" she said with an innocent smile "Yes" he said obviously lying.

"I need a place to sleep Yumi" Ulrich said looking nervous "Ummmmm…do you want to sleep with me, you look like shit." She said looking at her feet clearly as nervous as Ulrich. "Ye…Yes I do Yumi" He said shivering from being so nervous.

He slowly got into the bed almost like he was hurt and trying to get in. Yumi reached up and turned the light out and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her and held her close until he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She just stayed there for a moment and kissed him gently. After about five minutes of kissing Yumi pulled off Ulrich's shirt he returned the favor and kissed her some more.

**After midnight**

Ulrich and Yumi laid there holding each other. Yumi leaned over and licked a bead of sweat off Ulrich's face coaxing yet another smile out of him. "Thank you Yumi" Ulrich whispered kissing her neck. She moaned a thank you back to him before dozing off in his arms.

**Thanks for reading!! My pal says thanks to so keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Wdnessday and Night

Hey people sorry… I don't really think this story is turning out that good but I'm gonna write some more

**Hey people sorry… I don't really think this story is turning out that good but I'm gonna write some more.**

The next few days were the best of Ulrich's life… dating Yumi, Burk was back in Germany for two weeks and he wasn't having any bad dreams. Really the only thing bad was his grades and constant mocking by Odd.

Ulrich and Yumi sat together while Odd was teasing both of them until Ulrich couldn't take one more second of it and lunged at Odd just missing him. Odd took off and Ulrich was close behind and gaining.

"So Yumi what's it like to have your dream finally come true?"Aelita with a smirk on her face. "I love every minuet with him… he's kind, loving and above all respectful of me." Yumi replied daydreaming about Friday night.

Ulrich came back to the table with Odd in a headlock yelling uncle. "Hey you guys" Jeremy said walking over to the table. "Hey" they all said in unison. "Did you guys hear about the Priest that was shot on Friday? The cops say they're looking for a kid… some guy that was there told the cops everything about the kid and it sounds almost like Ulrich killed him." Said Jeremy looking serious but jokingly about the Ulrich part. Everyone but Ulrich looked like they normally did, Ulrich looked like he was going to puke.

"Are you okay man?" asked Odd, looking concerned about his friend. Ulrich didn't answer but instead collapsed and puked all over the cement. "Shit I'll take that as a no… Jeremy help me get him to the infirmary! And you two can come along incase an emergency" Odd said immediately taking control. Ulrich puked two more times on the way to the infirmary. when they got there four policemen with guns drawn looked at Ulrich and picked him up and tossed him in the cruiser.

Yumi was crying, Odd was about to cry, Aelita was sobbing and Jeremy was trying to figure it all out. "He must have killed the Priest" said Jeremy hopelessly. "Never say that again NEVER!" scrame **(I don't know if that's a word)** at the top of his lungs. There were a few more moments of quiet before Yumi spoke up in a crackling voice and said "That's why he wanted to leave" the others looked at her confused. She explained the whole thing to them and started to weep.

"No why would he, he's a fucking catholic himself he prays every night and goes to church to confess once a month" said Odd trying to justify his friend. "Odd, I know this is hard or you but he was acting strange all weekend when he should have had a massive smile plastered on his face" said Jeremy. All the classes were canceled for the day so they had been sitting there for five hours crying and talking… except Aelita who hadn't said a thing the whole time. "There he is" Aelita yelled. The others looked to see Ulrich walking over t them. Yumi ran up to him and kissed him and buried her head in his chest. The others looked as he fell down with Yumi held tightly in his hands.

"So" said Ulrich looking at his friends. "Did you do it?" Jeremy asked bluntly. "No, but I was in the church when it happened" he said looking sick again. "So are you off the hook or what?" asked Odd "For that" Ulrich said looking like he didn't want to continue but leave it to Aelita to not recognize it and ask what he had done. "Well… ummm… I… ummm… They had searched my ummm, backpack and found my p…pot and a small bottle of ummm…Smirnoff Vodka" he forced out. Yumi pulled away, Aelita had no idea what those were, Jeremy looked disgusted and Odd just reached into his pack and tossed him a small brown bag stapled at the top. Ulrich knew what was in it and nodded at Odd. "They also know about my father and are trying to find him to get me" Ulrich said looking like he was really going to vomit his guts out. Yumi looked terrified at the thought of his father knowing where he was.

The others wanted to hear about his dad. "Well" Ulrich started "He has always liked to beat me up." He said trying to get out of it. "More?" asked Odd "He has always beat me shitless ever since I was about four… the worst beating he ever gave me was when I was eight or so, he got shitfaced drunk and was waiting for me to get home from school. When I did he jumped out of a tree hitting me and stated wailing on me. He left me there and went inside to get a cigar, he lit it and stuck it on my back after it was nice and hot, then he really pushed it into me and drug me inside where I saw my sis and mom sitting there crying and he got some gin and just poured it all over my back" Ulrich said obviously in pain. "After that every day was Hell… until I was twelve and was moved to France" he said actually looking better then he almost died when he saw Burk standing in the street shaking his head.

"I…I have to go" he said just walking towards the street. They all looked confused and followed him. He knew they would so he gave them the slip by climbing into a tree then hopping into the street. "You are the single most stupid, hard headed, dead motherfucker I have ever seen in my life." Burk said "Now I'm going to kill all of them when I get back on Sunday" he said throwing Ulrich over the fence.

**That Night**

Ulrich snuck out of his room and went over to Yumi's house. He climbed up the vines covering the wall her room window was on. She let him in and he kissed her more roughly than he ever had and pushed her on the bed. He started kissing up and down her body until she pushed him off. "What the hell Ulrich?" she said looking pissed. "Yumi I'm going to be killed soon." He said while kissing her bellybutton. She looked at him in disbelief but knew he wasn't kidding. "N…no… don't say that Ulrich… I love you don't say that ever again pleas" she begged. He sopped and looked at her "I love you to Yumi… I'm not afraid to die… but he is going to kill you, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy if I don't give my self up, he texted me that tonight so I'm going on Monday morning to give myself up but pleas let me stay here" he said wiping tears away from Yumi's face.

Ulrich pulled off his shirt exposing his perfectly toned body and Yumi took off her bra exposing her breasts which Ulrich automatically went for. Soon they had, had sex again when Ulrich went over to his cargo pants and pulled out a small bottle of gin downing it with ease in one swig. Yumi looked at him like he was nuts… she drank to and was pretty good at it but could never do that. He crawled back to the bed wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep with her again.

**Yeah I know I sound like a horn dog but he's desperate and any guy would do that if they were going to be killed by their dad. Anyway pleas review more I'm getting sad I only have 13 comments. **


End file.
